The present disclosure relates to an arrangement drawing creation system, an arrangement drawing creation apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having an arrangement drawing creation program stored therein, which create an arrangement drawing of an apparatus and the like disposed on a floor of an office or the like.
When a manager manages apparatuses such as many multifunction peripherals (MFPs) and personal computers (PCs) introduced on a floor in an office or the like, it is important for the manager to recognize arrangement locations of the apparatuses on the floor.
In the case of a large scale in which the number of apparatuses is several hundreds or more, in order to appropriately recognize the position of each apparatus, a manager has created an arrangement drawing of the apparatuses and the like to recognize the arrangement locations of each apparatus and the like. Various modifications for easily creating such an arrangement drawing have been made.
In a typical technique, apparatus objects representing apparatuses such as a printer are displayed on a layout drawing of a floor and are connected to each other by connection objects (lines) based on data of connection between the apparatus objects. To a printer object, information indicating by which PC the printer is designated as a default printer is added.
In the above typical technique, a state of the printer is displayed by changing a display form of the displayed printer object. In addition, a position, on the layout drawing, at which the printer object or the like is disposed, is adjusted by a user performing a drag operation or the like with respect to the printer object on a client PC.